Vision
by Tacy
Summary: Rachel has been masturbating lately, to get rid of stress. One day, though, while masturbating, she gets a sexual vision.


Rachel laid her head down on her pillow and sighed. It felt good to be able to relax after school, especially now that she had discovered a new way to "relax" and let stress out.

She slowly slid off her uniform and her underwear, unclasping her bra and walking over to the door of her dorm room and locking it. She laid down onto the bed, and brought her fingers to her opening, slightly hesitating, knowing that this wasn't the best choice.

Well, it was better than drugs any day. Rachel forced her fingers in.

Her inner walls immediately closed around her fingers, and she began to move her hand in and out. She could feel her fingers getting wet and slick as she pumped herself over and over again, using her other hand to fondle her breasts. Rachel smiled as sexual pleasure came over her and closed her eyes in ecstasy-

Only to be rewarded with a vision. And a quite disturbing one, at that.

Rachel's smile immediately died out as the vision played in her mind.

_A girl, a gorgeous blond beauty was making love to a very familiar boy: one with dark hair and prominent arm muscles. _

Rachel knew who they were, and pain twisted in her heart, even though she knew they weren't virgins anymore, ever since they came to camp one day, their relationship seemingly much more intimate than ever and how they were caught groping each other as they made out.

"_Annabeth," the boy whispered, opening his brilliant green eyes and playing around with the girl's golden curls as the girl sat on top of his hard erection, moving up and down and swiveling her hips seductively. _

Gods, how could she have _ever _thought that she could get together with Percy? He would never want her. She wasn't strikingly beautiful, like Annabeth: only passably "cute". She wasn't brilliant, nor athletic either. She increased the rate at which her hand was slipping inside her, in and out, in and out.

"_Uhmmm," Annabeth moaned as she also increased her tempo and began to finger her clit. Percy, leaning against the bedpost, brought her face close to his and kissed her, lightly running his tongue against her lips until she parted them and he entered. Her shapely breasts bounced with every penetration and she purred in wanting._

Damn, Rachel thought. Annabeth was _sexy_. Of course, the daughter of Athena was always beautiful, but Rachel had never thought of her as sexy. Until now, watching her have sex with her boyfriend, the very boy Rachel had fell in love with when he was fourteen and was still in love with, no matter how taboo that relationship was.

She cursed again, inwardly, and started pumping even faster.

"_P-Percy," Annabeth gasped. "I'm going to… release soon." Her body ached with tiredness, but she wanted to make everything of this love they were making, and she wasn't going to give in before she climaxed yet. _

_Her boyfriend nodded, running his hand down her narrow waist and down her hips, over and over again as he gently bit her nipples and sucked on them. _

"_Just a while longer, Annabeth," he said. "It'll be alright." _

_Annabeth gave another hearty moan as he hit another sensitive area inside of her._

Why wasn't she the one? Why? Why Annabeth, and not her? Rachel squeezed her eyes so tight she thought she was going to black out. _Why?_

The vision continued.

_The couple were moving in sync as breathed rhythmically and touched each other, both aching to reach the climax._

_Annabeth began to grind her clit against his member and slammed down on it hard, making Percy groan. She smirked, and ran her hands down his chest, licking his collarbone. She felt so _wet_, and _dirty_. She felt like she could do this everyday, fucking her lover. _

_Soon, Annabeth shrieked as fluids spilled out of her and onto Percy's pole, covering the bed sheets with the results of her love. Percy followed soon afterward, releasing his cum deep into her womb._

_He pulled out of her and the laid together, breathing hard._

"_I love you, Annabeth," Percy breathed and they shared a kiss._

Rachel furiously penetrated deep inside of her, and after one final hard shove, liquid began seeping out of her.

She shuddered as she orgasmed, and lay there, still and quiet, processing everything she just saw in her mind.

And then came the sobbing. She curled up into a ball, feeling helpless and utterly miserable, crying her heart out as the vision played over her mind over and over again mercilessly.

She could hear her dorm mate knocking on the door, her voice faraway and faint sounding. "Rachel? It's me. Open up. Rachel?"

Rachel ignored her, whimpers still coming out of her throat and tears still leaking out of her eyes.

Those were three words I will never hear from him, she told herself.

_I love you._


End file.
